


[Fanart] I put up my middle finger at them

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fanart, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Because we love a dynamic where one person is tall and gentle and the other is small and angry toward everyone who isn't their partner.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Fanart] I put up my middle finger at them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> The title is a My Immortal reference. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Meme is from [here.](https://twitter.com/Malacandrax/status/1118586188993056770)


End file.
